Error Rooms
The subject of this article has no official name. Thus, the name used is fan-given based on the rooms' function. The Error Rooms are error handlers stored in data/Map001.json, Map009.json, and Map025.json. In MapInfos.json, the maps are called House Day 1, House Day 2, and House Day 4. House Day 3 is used for the part of the game where Lonely Girl goes outside. Given these names, it's likely that the rooms served as labels during development to show which maps belong to which day. Nothing that happens in these rooms should be taken as canon, since they serve simply as error handlers or labels. In Map001 is Temmie Chang with a nervous expression who gives a short speech before returning the player to the title screen. This is the only time when Lonely Girl can be in the same room as Temmie, since the Bonus Room where she normally appears will turn the player into a cat. In Map009 is Zera, who simply asks Lonely Girl to leave before fading the screen to red and cutting to an otherwise unused red version of the eye that the TV shows past day one. The game then returns to the title screen. In Map025 is a clock that repeats "tick" and "tock" several times before returning to the title. Dialogue Map001 ......................................? How did you get here? You shouldn't be here... did you take a wrong turn? You aren't a hacker are you? ... Here... let me help you out.. I'll return you to the start.. See you later.. Map009 Ah... You found this space.. ... I'd appreciate it if you didn't interfere.. ...Goodbye. The game then fades to red before showing the otherwise unused red eye and returning to the title screen. When Zera says "...Goodbye," he uses the "No.png" portrait, which is also otherwise unused. Map025 Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Accessing Since there is no known way to legitimately access the Error Rooms, they can only be accessed by tampering with the game's files. It is suggested that you back up your game before making any changes to it. This is not as big of an issue with Escaped Chasm due to its lack of save files, but is still recommended. From the folder containing the .exe for the game, navigate to "www/data/". Locate the file "Map001.json", "Map009.json", or "Map025.json". The file's extension may be different if your game files are still encrypted, though you should still be able to access the room. No matter what the extension is, keep it the same. Rename or delete another map file. For example, "Map002.json" is Lonely Girl's room on the first day. The name it is changed to does not matter as long as the name isn't already taken. Rename the file of the map you want to visit to the map you just renamed or deleted. To replace Lonely Girl's room on day one, name it "Map002.json". Launch the game, and access the map that you renamed. Other notable maps * Map017 is used for the part of the game where Lonely Girl goes outside on day three. However, its name in MapInfos.json is "House Day 3", which is consistent with the naming of the Error Rooms. ** It is possible that this map used to contain an Error Room until Temmie realized that she would need an extra map on day three. * Map038 is called "my land" in MapInfos.json. The map is identical to the "Escaped Chasm 2" easter egg, but the room is never loaded since Escaped Chasm 2 is a separate executable. * Map037 is the Bonus Room, called "BONUS ROOM". * Map040 is the last map in the list. This is the map where Sei sits that replaces the parents' room during the Worst Ending.